Ferham
is a character from Mega Man X: Command Mission. She is one of Epsilon's Cadre in the Rebellion forces in Giga City. She is notable for being one of the only female Reploids in the Rebellion forces. Ferham owes much of her look to that of a bird, particularly one of prey, like a harrier. Although she is a combat capable flight Reploid, she is quite feminine and has a subtle, yet sadistic streak to her. She is however intensely loyal to her commander, Epsilon and protects him fiercely from X and Zero. History Ferham first appears in the game's first chapter, Infiltrate Giga City!, in which she defends Epsilon from Zero's Z-Saber, wrapping her whip around the blade just before he is able to strike. Ferham is encountered again in Chapter 7: Block Transmissions!, where she ambushes X and his party in the Vanallia Desert. She pushes X and Steel Massimo into a patch of quicksand, while taunting Zero in a sultry voice, striking him repeatedly with her whip because he won't stop trying to pull his friends free from the quicksand to fight her. Ferham appears again in Chapter 8: The Ultimate Weapon in the Melda Ore Plant where she speaks with Scarface, who explains to her that X and his party survived her attack. At the end of the level, she confronts X and his team when they attempt to stop the launch of potentially dangerous missile which will affect half the functioning Reploids on earth. Though she is defeated in this encounter, she is not destroyed and instead falls to the bottom of the missile silo, where Botos confronts her and forcefully tears the missile warhead key free from her chest so he could steal the powerful substance for himself, causing obvious harm to her in the process. Finally, she appears during the final battle, having somehow found her way undetected into Far East Headquarters, and assists the party in tearing free a chunk of Supra-Force Metal from the final boss, Great Redips, which removes his invincibility and allows them to defeat him. She is wounded, (one wing snapped off in the fight) though not gravely and stands atop the crumbling satellite where the final battle is fought, choosing to drop from the edge (much to X's dismay) and take the powerful Supra-Force Metal piece along with her, making sure no one could ever use it so that the tragedy that befell those in Giga City could not be repeated. Before she self-destructs, she takes great solace in the fact that she would be joining Scarface and Commander Epsilon. Combined with the nature of her final acts, this essentially confirms that Maverick dominion was never part of Epsilon's intent with the Supra-Force Metal, which factors into Epsilon's Maverick label being posthumously deferred in the end. Meanwhile, Nana views the resulting explosion of the Supra-Force Metal when it comes into contact with the Earth's atmosphere, creating an aurora. Stats and Abilities *Ferham seems to possess a VTOL-based flight system, due to her one-piece wings and lack of any obvious thrusters. It should also be noted her flight allows her to fly unhindered in sandstorms (Vanallia Desert) and her task is protecting the Melda Ore Plant, an arctic, snow region, perhaps alluding to greater ability to fly in harsh conditions and weather. http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/VTOL *Her whip, while laser-like, has been revealed to be electromagnetic. *In battle, Ferham is able to wield cold and ice-based attacks, owing possibly to a built in cryogenics system within her body. * She has an ability called Crimson Shade, which is similar to Zero's Heat Haze sub weapon except that she must be damaged for a certain amount to dissipate it. In-battle lines :* See: In-battle lines for Mega Man X: Command Mission enemies Gallery Ferham.png|Ferham in Mega Man X: Command Mission 045 - Ferham Expressions.jpg|In-game concept art of Ferham. CM_FerhamConcept.jpg|Ferham's concept art from Mega Man X Official Complete Works. ROFerham.jpg|Ferham in Rockman Online. Ferham Artwork Comparison.jpg|Ferham artwork comparison. Rockman X DiVE art by Keisuke Mizuno (left) and Mega Man X: Command Mission art by Ryuji Higurashi (right). Rockman X DiVE Hunter Ferham.png|Ferham from Rockman X DiVE. Video Trivia *Like many of the higher-ranking members of the Rebellion Army, Ferham is left-handed. *Ferham's voice actress, Onalea Gilbertson (who is offen credited as Kris Rundle), is the sister of Zero's voice actor, Lucas Gilbertson. Category:Reploids Category:Mavericks Category:Mega Man X characters Category:Mega Man X: Command Mission bosses Category:Mega Man X: Command Mission characters Category:Rebellion Army Category:Rockman Online Characters Category:Female Reploids Category:Humanoid design Category:Ice Mavericks Category:Deceased Category:Playable Characters Category:Major Antagonists Category:Antagonists